


Выбор

by fandomStarbucks2019, koganemushi



Series: мини R - NC-21 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Infinity Gems, M/M, Moral Dilemmas, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), description of injuries and disasters, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-09-30 14:36:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomStarbucks2019/pseuds/fandomStarbucks2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganemushi/pseuds/koganemushi
Summary: Судьба предоставляет Стиву выбор.





	Выбор

**Author's Note:**

> Стекла глоток. Игры со временем и пространством, пренебрежение каноном; описание смертей, увечий и катастроф, в том числе – главных героев; моральные дилеммы, правильного решения которых не существует. Фикс-ит, хэппи энд.

Свою ошибку Стив понял, едва лишь стартовая платформа исчезла у него из-под ног. Камни обладали огромной силой по отдельности, а собранные вместе – становились всемогущи. Даже без перчатки. Глупо было полагать, что металлический кейс их удержит. Теперь Стив знал это точно, но было уже поздно. Они существовали всегда и везде, не имея никакой привязки к определенному месту и времени. Что бы там ни говорили Брюс или Стрэндж, они ошибались: Камни совершенно точно не нуждались в том, чтобы их возвращали куда-то. 

Стив слышал их. Всем своим естеством чувствовал голоса, сплетающиеся в мелодию, от которой волоски на загривке становились дыбом и ледяная дрожь бежала по коже. Обладая собственной волей, Камни могли бы без посторонней помощи явиться в любую точку Вселенной, оказаться в любом временном промежутке. Им не было никакого дела до браслета с частицами на руке Стива. 

Вместо прошлого он попал в кромешную, непроглядную тьму, у которой не было начала и конца. В этом странном месте не существовало больше ничего и никого. Был только он сам. 

И были Камни. 

Они сулили невиданную силу, невероятные возможности. С ними Стив мог бы отправиться куда угодно, мог бы изменить все. Исправить все. Камни сами выбирали, кому служить, и сами назначали за это цену.

Повинуясь его мечущимся мыслям, во все стороны потянулись сияющие нити вероятностей. «Выбирай любую», – шептал Камень Времени. «И смотри», – вторил ему Камень Реальности. – «Но смотри хорошенько, второго шанса не будет.»

Стив хотел бы исправить очень, очень многое. Но больше всего он мечтал обратить вспять одно единственное событие.

Он тронул сияющую нить, и окружающее черное марево сменилось грохочущим поездом. Баки, с двумя живыми руками, еще не обремененный грузом выпавших на его долю испытаний, в панике обернулся. 

– Ты же был за дверью! – заорал он.

– Прочь, – одновременно скомандовал Стив, оттесняя его.

И в следующий миг грудью поймал луч гидровскрой пушки. Силой удара его швырнуло в стену вагона и дальше – в свистящую ветром снежную бездну. Запахло паленым. Стив почувствовал невыносимую боль там, где луч выжег плоть и кости. И перед тем, как вернуться обратно в черное ничто, увидел широкую дыру в собственной груди.

Но это ничего не меняло. Баки все равно оказывался выброшенным из поезда, только чуть позднее. История повторялась перед глазами Стива снова, снова и снова. Что бы он ни делал, когда бы ни оказывался в поезде, Баки срывался в пропасть. Или туда срывался он сам из прошлого. Стив был готов пожертвовать собой. Но это тоже ничего не меняло, потому что в этом случае Баки каждый раз погибал, пытаясь попасть на «Валькирию». Нью-Йорк обращался в руины. Но хуже того – через семьдесят лет ничто не могло помешать воплотиться проекту «Озарение». А потом приходил Танос. 

Значит, стоило попытаться не дать Баки попасть на поезд. Но вмешательство в этот момент заканчивалось лишь тысячами вариантов смертей для них обоих, торжеством Гидры и в конечном итоге – беззащитной перед армией читаури Землей. 

Тогда, сцепив зубы, Стив решился посмотреть, как обернутся события, если он спасет Баки со дна ущелья. И он увидел. 

Баки лежал в окрашенном алым снегу. Из остатков того, что раньше было его левой рукой, торчал желтовато-белый обломок кости в ошметках мышц и сухожилий. Когда Стив как мог наложил повязку на рану, Баки приоткрыл глаза и на какое-то мгновение его мутный взгляд прояснился. Губы беззвучно шевелились, но Стиву не нужно было слышать, чтобы знать: Баки зовет его. Прощается.

Стив ни разу не успел вернуться в лагерь до того, как Баки истечет кровью. Слишком далеко, слишком много препятствий на пути. Раз за разом, что бы он ни предпринимал, он возвращался с бездыханным телом на руках. Будто не существовало ни единого шанса для Баки вернуться с этой войны.

И тогда Стив понял, что лучший вариант не дать ему погибнуть – не допустить никакой войны вовсе! Он смог бы сохранить жизни миллионам людей! Предотвратить нечто по-настоящему страшное. 

И Стив предотвращал. Он видел десятки способов остановить Вторую мировую, спасти все эти жизни. Но то, что следовало после… Будто Камень Времени только того и ждал: перед Стивом представали самые жуткие варианты последствий. Новая война была неумолима. Она начиналась на пару десятилетий позже, но уже с другим вооружением – ядерным. Стив бессильно смотрел на разрушенные, стертые с лица земли города. Нью-Йорк, Лондон, Париж, Токио, Мюнхен и сотни других обратились в ничто. Видел, как заживо сгорают сотни миллионов людей, как облезает кожа, обугливаются мышцы и кости. Как миллиарды жизней уносит радиационное заражение воды и воздуха, голод и болезни по всей планете.

Такого Стив допустить не мог.

Но ведь это еще не означало, что он бессилен спасти Баки!

Стив должен просто не допустить, чтобы Баки призвали! Всего-то и надо, чтобы исчезло несколько бумаг со стола клерка в военной комендатуре – и Баки свободен! Так Стив и думал, пока не увидел своими глазами, что Баки идет в призывной пункт сам, следом за мелким Стивом Роджерсом, который горит идеей сражаться за правое дело. И в отличие от Стива, его легко принимают в армию.

Остановить самого себя казалось почти непосильной задачей. Но Стив нашел способ. Тот факт, что, не получив сыворотку, он умрет в сорок седьмом от пневмонии, его не останавливал. Баки никогда не станет Зимним Солдатом, и у них со Стивом даже будет еще пара лет счастливой жизни вместе. Этого было бы достаточно, если бы не одно но. При таком варианте развития событий сыворотку Эрскина получал другой человек, который в итоге оказывался ничуть не лучше Красного Черепа и переходил на сторону неприятеля. Война затягивалась еще на несколько лет, унося еще больше жизней. Но самое страшное, что читаури и Локи приходили раньше, уже в сорок шестом. И у мира не было ни одного защитника, способного встать у них на пути. Баки погибал все равно, только не на поле боя, а один в жалкой каморке в Бруклине.

Камень Разума будто смеялся над Стивом. Обладая почти безграничным знанием, он не мог придумать, как поступить. Любые его решения оборачивались только новой войной и смертями. Словно спасти Баки было невозможно с самого начала.

Но Стив продолжал упрямо перебирать варианты. В конце концов, времени у него теперь была целая вечность! 

Камень Души нашептывал, что он мог бы просто остаться в прошлом и прожить свою жизнь в двадцатом веке, помогая где и чем может. Он бы даже дожил до того момента, когда вернулись распыленные Таносом, и напоследок увиделся с Баки. Перед Стивом вдруг предстал парк и скамейка у воды. Он передавал Сэму щит Капитана Америки, спиной чувствуя взгляд. Но повернуться и встретиться с Баки глазами у Стива не хватило решимости. Постаревший, проведший всю жизнь вдали от своего сердца, теперь Стив не мог найти в себе сил, чтобы взглянуть на него хотя бы еще раз, напоследок. Это было страшнее смерти. Страшнее любой из смертей.

А еще Стив мог бы вернуться в исходную точку, к ожидающим его Баки и Брюсу с Сэмом, не меняя вообще ничего. Чуть раньше он счел бы такой выход за благо, но теперь знал, что ожидает их всех буквально через пару лет. Новая межгалактическая война. Остатки войска Таноса, рассыпавшиеся по Вселенной, не оставят в покое такой лакомый кусочек, как Земля.

Когда-то давно, кажется, в другой жизни Камень Разума уже говорил со Стивом. Тогда он был существом по имени Вижн. Но Стив запомнил его слова: супергерои неизбежно влекут за собой новую, невиданную доселе опасность. Чем больше их становится, тем страшней опасность. И не будет этому конца.

Или будет?

Стив вдруг ясно понял, что должен сделать. Линии вероятности вокруг него дрогнули и растаяли. Осталась только одна светящаяся нить. Он принял решение. И ослепительная вспышка света поглотила бесконечную тьму.

Чтобы не допустить появления супергероев, требовалось предотвратить появление сыворотки. Но остановить Эрскина было не проще, чем стремящегося на фронт Стивена Роджерса. Интеллект и жажда открытий делали его неутомимым. Конечно, можно было помешать ему сдать вступительные экзамены, чтобы он не поступил на медицинский. Но Эрскин был упрям, он бы пытался, пока не достиг желаемого. Оставался еще один выход. Стив просмотрел сотни тысяч вариантов, прежде чем убедился, что иного пути нет. И даже когда понял, долго не мог решиться. Но выбранная им линия вероятности ясно указывала, что если Эрскин умрет до того, как начнет работу над сывороткой, не случится ни Красного Черепа, ни Капитана Америки, ни Халка, не появится Щ.И.Т., а Гидра канет в прошлое вместе нацистским режимом; не случится нашествия читаури и явления на Землю Тора и Локи, а вслед за этим Танос никогда не соберет Камни Бесконечности в перчатку. Было и еще кое-что: со смертью Эрскина оставались в живых его жена и сыновья, которые успевали бежать в США до того, как начиналось самое страшное. 

И все-таки Стив медлил до самого последнего момента. Он ждал Эрскина в переулке, мимо которого тот возвращался из лаборатории. Камень Пространства без труда перенес Стива в Германию, прямиком в требуемое место. Молодой и черноволосый Эрскин смотрел на него заинтересованно и совсем без страха. Стив был безоружен, но менее опасным его это не делало. Повинуясь его руке, энергия Камня Силы прошла прямо сквозь Эрскина. Тот прижал руки к груди, задыхаясь, и Стив подхватил его оседающее тело до того, как оно ударилось о землю. У него не было никакого права просить прощения, но он все равно шептал «Простите» как заведенный еще долго после того, как глаза Эрскина навсегда закрылись.

Теперь мир был в безопасности. 

Оказавшись в военной комендатуре города Нью-Йорка, он просто вытащил из толстой стопки списков на призыв один-единственный лист, на котором среди прочих имен значилось имя Дж.Б.Барнса. 

Чтобы Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс никогда не встал в ряды армии США, оставалось сделать совсем немного.

Куда он должен отправиться теперь, Стив знал и без всяких камней. Мама не раз рассказывала ему, как она встретилась с его отцом. От Стива требовалось предотвратить эту встречу, чтобы Стивен Грант Роджерс никогда не появился на свет. Потому что в противном случае среди всех бесчисленных вариантов развития будущего не было ни единого, в котором бы их с Баки пути не пересекались.

Стив наконец понял, что было злым роком, довлевшим над Баки. Не война и не Гидра. А сам Стив. Не встретив его, Баки проживал долгую жизнь. Кажется, он придумывал истории для комиксов, но Стив не хотел смотреть подробнее, боясь, что у него может просто не хватить духу. А он должен был отпустить Баки, чтобы тот жил.

Такой молодой, яркой и пышущей здоровьем Стив не видел свою мать никогда. Тяжелая беременность и роды подкосили ее здоровье больше, чем он всегда думал. Но теперь он это изменит. Его мать выйдет замуж за начинающего банкира, с которым усыновит и воспитает двоих детей. Она доживет до девяносто четырех. 

Не было ничего проще, чем завязать драку на танцах. Толкнуть одного парня на другого, еще одному подставить подножку и отбить прилетевший слева кулак. В завязавшейся суматохе Стив краем глаза видел, как Сара второпях выбегает из танцевального зала. Этого было достаточно. Ее дороги с Роджерсом-старшим никогда больше не пересекутся. В ту же минуту, когда край ее платья исчез из вида, Стив почувствовал, как сердце пропускает удар, и понял – сработало! У него все получилось! 

Не будет ни читаури, ни Таноса! Баки проживет целую жизнь! Пусть и без него.

Не чувствуя под собой ног, Стив тяжело привалился к стене. Интересно, можно ли назвать это смертью, когда просто перестаешь существовать? Перед глазами расползалась бескрайняя тьма, среди которой мерцали разными цветами шесть точек. Напоследок Стиву показалось, что они подмигивают ему.

Камни могли почти все. Им были подвластны пространство, реальность, время. Единственное, что им не подчинялось – человеческая воля.

* * *

Джеймс Барнс возвращался из доков, когда почти споткнулся о лежащего прямо у него на пути мужчину, которого, он бы мог поклясться, там не было еще мгновение назад. Но чего только не привидится после ночной смены. Светловолосый парень застонал и открыл ясные небесно-голубые глаза. Несмотря на уверенность, что Джеймс никогда прежде не видел его, парень выглядел странно знакомым.

– Вставай, приятель, сейчас тебе не лето, так и замерзнуть недолго.

Когда незнакомец так и продолжил удивленно оглядываться по сторонам, Джеймс закатил глаза. Вот же придурок, по голове, что ли, получил? Парень явно не походил на одного из местных пьянчужек. Немного поразмыслив, Джеймс принял решение. Он протянул руку – мол, давай, помогу подняться. Когда вокруг его ладони сжались крепкие мозолистые пальцы, Джеймс вдруг почувствовал, что в его жизнь наконец вернулось нечто очень важное, о потере чего он и не подозревал до этого самого момента.


End file.
